Lieberia
Lieberia (リベリア Riberia, fan translated as Liberia) is the continent on which TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga takes place. It is an island situated in the Moraton Sea. To the north lies an unnamed continent where the ancient Emiyu race originated, while to the west lies the continent of Jugd. Several different races inhabit the continent: the Reevans of Jugdian heritage, the Salians descended from the forest people, the Zoans, and the people of Leda and Wellt, who are a mixture of the previous three. History ;(As seen from the opening sequence) There was a time when this land was ruled and enslaved by a wicked god. His was a reign of terror and madness, and all who challenged him were consumed in the unholy flames of darkness. But there was a slave who stood up and raised a rebellion against the god's tyranny. However, he could not hope to fight against the god's awesome power. As he lay dying, he prayed to heaven and begged for the strength to face the darkness. At that moment, his wounds were healed, and a fair goddess appeared before him in the form of a great dragon. The goddess said to him, "O brave youth, take up your sword. I grant you the power to conquer evil and bring peace to this land." The goddess was Utna, creator of the four Guardians and the daughter of the mother goddess Miradona. With Utna's blessing and love, the hero slew the foul god and freed his people. He became king over the land and led his kingdom to a prosperous future. He now rests in peace with his fallen friends, and his children are left to carry on his will. But his spirit of justice and freedom will never perish from this world. Countries *Reeve - A kingdom ruled by the descendants of the settlers from Jugd. *Salia - A kingdom known for its grasslands and forests. Home of pegasi. *Canaan - A kingdom consisting of Zoans. Center of the reborn Zoa Empire. *Leda - A kingdom that fell into ruin after its king, Glaus, summoned Kranion. *Barge - A kingdom neighboring Canaan that was invaded by the Zoa Empire. *Arial - A kingdom ruled by the former Zoan soldier Temzin. Once a city in Leda. *Marl - A kingdom that became a suzerain state to Salia after Leda's fall. *Istoria - A kingdom that forms an alliance with the Zoa Empire. *Wellt - A recently formed island kingdom located south of Lieberia. Family Tree |UT = }} |NE = |RA = |KR = }} |QU = }} |MI = |EI = |BA = |UN = |TE = |GW = }} |QU = |NA = |ROS= |AN = |LO = |LI = |VA = |UN = |CL = |ROB= |Li = |LAN = |MA = |DA = |AH = |AL = |SY = |SE = |AR = |BA = |JU = |RE = |DT = }} |DU = |EN = |RI = |ME = |RE = |SA = |HO = |AT = |VE = |MA = |FR = |PL = |KA = |MEL = |MAR = |SE = |NE = |ES = |TI = |XE = }} }} Trivia *Lieberia's original name was Forceria. Category:TearRing Saga locations